


俘虏

by luoyin1218



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyin1218/pseuds/luoyin1218
Summary: ※ 星际ABO，重度OOC预警。将军X军医，粉A蓝O
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 33





	俘虏

[一]  
“都让开！让一让！”  
随着一辆军用卡车堪称野蛮地径直撞倒哨卡闯进院子，偏居战区一隅的小医院瞬间警铃大作，随之而来的是整齐的脚步声、士兵的呼喝、人群惊慌的议论与质问。  
“是谁？”“是敌人攻进来了吗？！”“听说……”  
孙胜完站在低矮的、临时搭建的野战帐篷里，周围都是紧挨在一起的通铺。空气里弥漫着药味、血腥味、伤口腐烂的味道混在一起的难闻气味，她却好像习以为常，仍旧有条不紊地在病例上记下一行文字，随后才站直身子侧耳细听了一会儿。  
头上裹着绷带、半躺在通铺上的伤兵仰头惴惴看她：“Wendy医生……”  
不知传来什么消息，议论的人群也陡然沸腾起来，跟着匆忙地跑来跑去，间或伴着遗憾的叹息与小声哭泣，而那嘈杂中又多了一种有节奏的哒哒声——那是军靴的皮质靴跟踩在地砖上才能发出的声音。  
孙胜完低头与年轻的士兵对视一眼——这孩子家中只剩下他一个，哪怕历经战火洗练依旧胆小，夜半惊飞的乌鸦都能让他连着做一整夜噩梦。  
她抬手想落在小兵的肩上，可最终什么也没做，垂下眼掀开一侧的帘子：“我去看看。”

******

外面果然已经乱套了。  
孙胜完站在帐篷口，看着院子里晾晒的床单枕褥被奔跑的士兵粗鲁地拂到一旁，有些掉落在地上沾满尘灰。  
士兵们似乎在找什么人，从队伍中有序跑出来占满医院三层，一间间地敲开病房门大声质问。偶尔会有满脸惊愕、穿着白大褂的人被从帐篷和病房里押出来，赶往走廊尽头的特护病房。  
……有什么大人物受伤了？  
孙胜完皱起眉，走了几步往门口看——那里已经有至少一个连的士兵武装列队，将这间医院封锁包围，所有人都身着反抗军蓝白相间的作战服。  
“你是医生？”  
身旁忽然传来质问，孙胜完平静地转过脸——那士兵脸上都是汗水、肩头染着血污，问话时神情严肃，眼中却不可避免地带着一丝慌乱。  
伤者是他的长官吗？  
她点点头：“我是。”  
下一秒她就胳臂一痛，被士兵扭着朝特护病房押去，“得罪了。”  
两人以最快的速度走到病房前，士兵推着孙胜完进去，门便砰然关上落了锁。

孙胜完抬起头，惊讶地发现全院仅有的不到十位医生都站在了这里，将本还算宽敞的单独病房挤得逼仄狭窄。再往前一些、靠近病床的位置则围着四五名军人，高大的背影完全挡住了视野，只能看见他们肩章上的银质鹰徽——证明他们至少是校级以上军官。  
难道说……病床上躺着的是一位将军吗？  
和军官们站在一起的院长回头以目光清点了大致人员，看见孙胜完时微不可察地滞了下，随即恭敬向身侧的人报告：“参谋长阁下，都到齐了。”  
红发女人点点头：“抱歉，手下的士兵比较急躁，如果在来路上对各位医生行为不妥还望见谅。”  
她说着抱歉的话，却丝毫感受不到抱歉的诚意。说完就微俯下身请示道，“阁下，您还有什么吩咐吗？”  
过了许久，孙胜完终于听见一道沉冷嗓音：“为我手术的人……是谁？”  
那女声如同大雪封冻的山中一眼冷泉，饱含天生的凉薄，又低沉微哑、蕴着淡淡威严。  
前方的人不自觉散开了些，孙胜完终于得以从人群的缝隙瞧见病人的真容，顿时明白了为什么士兵的眼中会有慌乱、为什么这里会聚起这样多的医生与高级军官、为什么那声音分明虚弱不已……却依然带着山岳般抚慰人心的镇定。  
——是Irene将军。

皇帝泯灭人性的暴政由来已久，因此当各地的反抗军接连揭竿而起时也有不少正义的政府军人士倒戈加入。其中最为著名的，就是目前北方战区的最高指挥官、麾下囊括八个标准建制舰队的雪狐军团司令Irene少将，旗舰“Rebirth”号所到之处，敌人无不望风而逃。  
在这个由东方裔统治的帝国她美得不像本族人，也不像个军人，却更像一位电影明星或是出身高贵的大小姐，若非本身冷淡内敛又是个Alpha，不知会有多少前赴后继、头脑发热的追随者。尽管如此，政府军官媒依然以讥讽的口吻嘲笑她不过是个花瓶，北方战区的解放多源于政府军后勤补给不足——对此她只在新闻中冷淡地回应：“战争只论胜败。不论失败者给自己找怎样拙劣的借口，也掩盖不了他们失利的事实。”随后便转而发表起关于最后总攻的演讲，连多给一个眼神也欠奉。  
所以是政府军的报复吗？孙胜完想。  
此刻躺在病床上的人已没有了电视演讲中那样犀利的锋芒：雪白的将军制服披在肩头，大半都被鲜血染红，衬衫领口微敞、隐约露出草草包扎的纱布；军帽摘去发髻散落，缱绻如绸的黑发顺着优美的脖颈延伸进领口，汗水、血痕黏着发丝搭在苍白的脸上，只有那双明亮深沉的眼眸依然带着高不可攀的气势。  
听见问话，院长忙把身侧一位戴眼镜的中年医生拽到病床前——不知是被压力吓着了还是怎么，往日镇静温和的Beta医生一开口都是颤音：“将……将军阁下。”  
连着几声低低的咳嗽，将军沉默地皱起眉，前襟再度被染红了。  
“阁下！”红发的参谋长被咳血吓坏了、仓促地扑过去，和长官对视一眼就默契明白她的意思，回过头径直道：“他不行。”  
院长脸色一僵——这已经是院里最优秀的外科医生，他都不行，其他人又有谁可以？  
“你看他这个样子，等会儿能保证手不抖吗？”参谋长蹙眉解释，“阁下可不会放心把性命交付到这样的人手上。”  
而随着她解释的话语，少将富有压迫性的目光开始缓慢扫过人群。孙胜完有些震惊：她要自己挑主刀医生？  
正这样想着，就感觉身前的人都渐次散开，那道目光安静地凝在了自己身上。她微微一讶，抬头瞬间与矜贵的女人对视一眼，恍然落进清澈幽邃的深海。  
将军抬手定定指着人群之后短发小个子的女医生，眸子微眯：“……她。”  
“什么？！”有人震惊地下意识反问。  
女人的脸色仿佛更苍白了些，疲倦地阖眸靠上床头，吐出的话语却不容置疑：“手术——她来做。”

[二]  
孙胜完脱下无菌服和手套的时候瞥了一眼托盘里指甲盖大小的弹片——难以想象这人竟然在被爆炸波及、身受重伤的情况下还指挥完了整场空港登陆战，甚至下完最后一道关于手术的命令才彻底失去意识昏过去。  
这是怎样惊人的意志力和忍耐力。  
也无怪雪狐军团的士兵和参谋长会紧张成那样，换作是体弱些的Omega，说不定在来路上就会因伤势过重而亡。  
不得不说他们就近来这家小医院的选择非常明智——这里人不算多易于封锁，将军重伤的消息不会轻易扩散引起恐慌，离R5空港也近、能随时掌握战场情况。尽管医疗条件稍差了些，但一定要不了多久就会有本战区的精英医生和高级医疗物资被调来——首都德尔斐的夺回作战迫在眉睫，主将必须尽快回到战场稳定军心。  
孙胜完推门走出手术室的那刻，一群或站或坐的军官齐齐回头，冰冷目光望来的同时伴着不少枪支上膛的声音——她毫不怀疑自己要是宣布了他们长官的坏消息，大概当场就会被打成筛子。  
“怎么样？”最终还是那位红发的参谋长上前询问。  
“Joy上校。”术前会议时她介绍过自己，孙胜完同她点点头算是打了招呼。顿了顿单手扶住门框松一口气，“……没事了。”  
说完她就脱力地沿着墙滑到地上，双眸缓缓阖起——朴秀荣匆忙上前扶住她，却惊讶地发现这人呼吸平稳，竟只是睡着了。  
十几个小时的手术，她太累了。

******

裴珠泫麻醉醒来后恢复得很快。  
医院派了三位富有经验的护士轮班照看，护卫队的士兵又不知从哪搞来一堆最高级别的药品，连营养师都特意从后方临时征调了一位。仅仅一周她便不再需要导管输入维持营养，可以躺在病床上自己进食。  
但这些天她却始终心存疑问——那位被自己指定手术的年轻医生按道理不该来查房吗？怎么如同消失了一般，都是被替下去的Beta医生来看情况。  
这天照例检查结束，护士汇报完她终于忍不住问：“主刀手术的那位医生呢？”  
“阁下是说Wendy医生？她、她……”轮班护士吞吞吐吐地岔开话题，“Eric医生作为手术一副同样了解您的伤情，他为您检查也是一样的。”  
“是吗？”裴珠泫语气平淡地反问一句，仿佛就此接受了这个牵强的解释，护士却在那锐利的目光下直冒冷汗。  
长久的、令人窒息的沉默后，将军沉声命令：“说实话。”  
“报告阁下，是……是因为Wendy医生身份特殊，院方判定她不适合照顾您，故而由我来照看您的伤情。”Eric代替护士作了回答。  
身份特殊？  
裴珠泫暗忖：难道这人是隐姓埋名进军队体验生活的贵族子弟吗？可作为战区长官，整个北方不会再有比自己级别更高的人了。  
何况贵族们就算想让自家孩子建功立业，也压根不会把他们送来前线部队。那女孩看起来一点也不像那些丁点小伤都能大呼小叫的、养尊处优的贵族，那天病房里所有人都战战兢兢等候命令，连Joy都失去了平时的冷静，就只有她淡漠地站在人群外，毫无波澜的神色仿佛一切与己无关。  
也正因为这一点，裴珠泫才选中她做主刀医生——这源于一名军人在战场上培养出的直觉。自己曾因这直觉无数次死里逃生，从军校毕业生成长为反抗军的将领。  
幸好，那医生没叫她失望。  
说起来之所以猜测她是贵族，实在是那人的气质十分特别……不仅有着超越通常Beta水准的美貌，更有种与年龄不符的沉稳。只可惜昏迷前离得太远都没看清，只依稀记得那双微讶的眸子，像小动物一样灵动活泼，又澄澈温柔、令她想起家乡的密林中一片碧蓝的湖水。  
……等等，自己在想什么？

“什么身份？”将军无耻地把自身的烦恼转嫁到了照顾她的医生护士身上。  
“呃……是……”两人都犹豫着不敢说。  
“怎么，北方战区还有我不能知道的事？”沉柔的嗓音压低了，蕴上几分怒意。  
Eric一惊，慌忙低头小声报告：“那、那个……Wendy医生是Lynn将军派人送来的……”  
“‘Lynn’？”  
没看错吧？Irene将军是在笑吗？难道传言中她与西北战区指挥官的双A禁忌之恋属实？  
医生与护士惊讶地看着将军笑容满面地抬手按铃，冲勤务兵吩咐：“让参谋长来一趟。”  
过了一会儿，那有着火焰般红发的女军官就和另一位意想不到的人并肩而入。  
——议论的焦点Wendy医生似乎完全没受到任何医院禁令的影响，一手抱着病例、一手插兜坦然走进来：她齐肩的短发打理得蓬松，妥帖遮住耳朵；白大褂扣到胸前，露出窄条纹的衬衫领子，口袋里还插着一朵花、在战地医院里彰显着独特的清新浪漫。  
将军招手让下属过去耳语几句，Joy上校出门的时候就顺手把无关人等都请离了病房。

******

孙胜完躬身施礼：“将军阁下。”  
“Wendy医生，好久不见。”裴珠泫淡淡一笑，主动伸出手腕让她查看监测器指数。  
“嗯……各项指标稳定，没什么排异反应，就是有些虚弱，等伤口结痂会好的。”那肌肤作为军人而言实在过分娇嫩白皙，医生握着手腕看了一会儿就直起身，在病例上记了几笔，“阁下自己还有觉得哪里不舒服吗？”  
美丽的将军眉梢微挑：“太无聊算吗？”  
孙胜完无奈笑了笑——虽然早有Irene将军性情与外貌不符的传闻，但她彪炳的战绩实在难以与这形容挂钩，没想到竟真的如此。  
将军笑着的时候眼波里的冷冽便深藏起来，转而含着成熟慵懒的魅力，或许因为久居上位还有种特别的风流，举手投足间令人心折。孙胜完却像没看见似地，平淡回以另一个玩笑：“所以都无聊到开始好奇我了吗？”  
——她等在门口的时间很短，对话也只模糊听到几句，但已经足够拼凑出大致的前因后果了。  
裴珠泫不置可否，眸底漾着兴味与狡黠，“那Wendy医生愿意满足我的好奇心吗？”

这些天周围的议论甚嚣尘上，有不少人阴暗地猜测孙胜完并非真是去为战区指挥官做手术，而因为她在这满是Alpha与Beta的地方是个异类，才会被医院派去“安抚”这位Alpha长官。  
只有将军本人被下属关在病房与世隔绝，一副一无所知的样子坦然地当面向八卦漩涡的中心打听身份——不仅亲民，还有些厚脸皮。  
只有这时才能隐约在将军身上看到些军人的影子……和以往就诊那些讨人厌的兵痞没什么两样。孙胜完面无表情地想。  
但最终她只是平静地轻叹一声：“如果我告诉您，就请不要再为难我的‘同事’们了。”  
尽管他们从未真的将自己当做过同事。  
“我的身份特殊——因为我是反抗军的俘虏，阁下。”

[三]  
裴珠泫再见到孙胜完已是三天后。  
那天医生坦白的话异常平淡，仿佛只是在说自己午餐吃了一顿番茄牛腩，随即就称得上无礼的径直离开了病房。但她随后接连数天的消失却让裴珠泫意识到那些话对医生来说或许并不简单，只可惜腿伤未愈，否则照往日的作风她非去亲自把人抓来不可。

朴秀荣找到长官的时候将军阁下正在医院草草修葺的小花园里晒太阳——实际上自星际2000年德尔斐及其邻星就没有了真正的阳光，这里能晒到的只是人工天体的拟光而已，裴珠泫却一脸惬意，靠在轮椅上如同在海湾区度假。  
“……阁下。”朴秀荣叹了口气，“谁让您出来的？这样很危险。”  
“我有北方战区的最高权限，出入病房不需要他人允许。”裴珠泫接过参谋长递来的密封袋，拆开翻看资料文件，“事急从权，你为了让我好好休养暂代指挥我可以理解，毕竟目前只有R5空港的收编工作，不用我亲自处理你也能做得很好。但出门呼吸新鲜空气也是休养的一部分，你休想把我关到下个月回去舰上那天。”  
战地医院哪来的新鲜空气？何况这医院地域偏僻条件差，根本没有无菌环境，没感染其他病菌就万事大吉了。  
朴秀荣背着手规规矩矩站在长官身侧，内心无声吐槽却不敢反对——将军在雪狐军团是出了名的固执，她做下决定的事压根没人能置喙，任由自己拿走她处理公务的电子设备已经算得上宽容了。  
裴珠泫的阅读速度很快，没多久就把那些资料都翻完，重新装好递回来：“销毁吧。”  
朴秀荣请示道：“不再和Lynn将军说一声么？”  
“不必。”裴珠泫敛眸，“我和她之间没那么多客套，有什么话留在该亚宫见面时说。”  
——该亚，神话传说中的大地之神，世界的缔造者之一，因此被用来命名德尔斐皇宫中至高无上的执政宫殿。  
“是。”朴秀荣心头一凛抬手敬礼，忽然瞧见长官的眼神凝在某个方向，跟着看去了然地暗叹一声，转过身就疾步离开。

******

小花园地势偏高，能清楚地俯瞰大半个医院的情形。  
孙胜完掀开一间野战帐篷的布帘出来，抱着病例在门口怔了许久，偶尔有人路过打招呼她也充耳不闻。阳光穿过树梢晕染出她温软的侧脸，又落进摊开的掌心，她微仰起头、眯着眼睛直视了一会儿，稍稍偏过视线便看见了高处的裴珠泫。  
两名勤务兵接到指示就退开一定距离，充分为长官的谈话留出空间。  
“阁下恢复得不错。”孙胜完主动走近打了招呼。  
裴珠泫却什么也没说，只看着医生胸前淡紫色的花出神——过了三天，那被摘下来的小花已经蔫得边缘泛黄，却依旧被固执地别在胸口。  
孙胜完顺着她的目光低头：“是David送我的。”那名年轻又胆小的士兵。  
“医生们在战场上总是很受欢迎。”裴珠泫看着医生绕到身后推动轮椅也没有反对，两人就这么缓步穿行在乱糟糟的院子里，“这是什么花？”  
“木槿花，代表坚韧与永恒的美丽。”  
“那很适合你。”  
“谢谢。”  
裴珠泫看不见孙胜完的表情，但大概猜到她又露出了那种浅淡的笑容。  
“我很久没来米诺斯……木槿花在这边很多吗？”  
谈话似乎渐渐偏离了主题，可将军一点也不介意，懒懒地支着胳臂享受医生的解说服务。  
“这一带原本是某位公爵的封地，据说公爵夫人喜欢木槿花，于是他下令遍植这种花作为观赏植物。后来反抗军打到伊俄行省，公爵全家撤离、花却留了下来，也算是硝烟遍地的战场上难得的胜景了。”  
“很浪漫呢……和那位士兵一样。”医院经历了短暂的混乱后又回到往日乱中有序的状态，裴珠泫冲路过致礼的士兵一一回礼，“送你花的是怎样的人？”  
“是个胆小的孩子，还很年轻。”孙胜完轻声道，“全家都死于政府军掠夺物资的野蛮行径才来参军，只可惜之前家人把他保护得太好，体力和胆魄都跟不上，在两个月前的尤拉诺斯堡垒争夺战里失去了一条腿。”  
将军沉默一会儿：“等新帝国建立，他们会得到最好的抚恤。”  
这次却反而是医生沉默了，脚步顿了下才继续往前，“不会有了，阁下。”  
“……什么？”  
“他死了。”孙胜完平静道，“两天前死于伤口感染引发的炎症。”

裴珠泫知道自己照理来说不该有这样大的情绪波动——反抗军军费一向紧张，大部分都被用来补足武器，后方药品稀缺、医疗条件差已经是常事，物资必须优先满足指挥官与特战兵种的士兵，所以一位底层的普通士兵之死自然也在情理之中。再远一点想，星舰武器造成的战场惨状她不知见过多少回，那样直接的视觉冲击总比从他人口中听到的描述要震撼与强烈。  
可她一时间就是有种难以名状的酸楚——或许仅仅因为描述者是身后这位。  
她忽然明白了医生这几天消失的原因：并非缘于战俘身份被揭穿的尴尬，而只是戴着那朵木槿花，在心里完成了一场孤独的送别。  
作为见惯生死的军医，她却有着不合时宜的善良与悲悯。  
“小的时候母亲告诉我，死去的人会随着漫长的时间化作星尘微粒，汇入星河熠熠漂流。尽管远离身边，但能在宇宙中自由漫步亿万光年，于头顶永恒闪耀……我想David也终会如此，不再惧怕，而成为黑暗中的光。”  
院子一角有伤兵们聚在一起哼唱着反抗军的军歌，歌声雄浑低沉、慷慨悲壮，像黎明前刺破黑暗的第一缕曙光，又像雄鹰展翅翱翔天际的唳啸。将军安静听着，实际上全副心思都落在了身后那呆成一尊雕塑的人身上。  
……她要是哭了的话怎么办？  
应该不会吧，她那样平静、坚韧……就像一朵真正的木槿花。可Omega们似乎总要敏感脆弱些……自己是不是不该说那些话？  
“阁下……”  
不知过了多久，就在将军的胡思乱想延伸到失控边缘之前，头顶的光被挡住了、那人绕到身前蹲下来。  
一朵接近枯萎的木槿花被放在掌心，医生澄澈的眼底似有星光莹莹闪烁，“谢谢您。”

[四]  
“说实话，我十分好奇一件事。”  
没多久两人就一同回到病房，此前的情绪波动都被默契遗忘。  
孙胜完为裴珠泫注射完每日定额的针剂，收拾着器械淡淡回：“什么？”  
“你进入军队……是你父亲的意思，还是出于个人意志？”  
女人轻柔的嗓音响在病房里，空气仿佛都瞬间凝滞了。  
孙胜完将针头丢进垃圾桶，回头看着挺直脊背靠坐床头的裴珠泫，良久才勉强牵出一个笑：“阁下应当了解得很清楚了，又何必再来问我。”  
“因为这决定了我会不会答应你的请求，孙胜完小姐。”  
——太久没有听到这个名字，孙胜完一时间有些恍惚。  
这场战争中作战双方都拥有数量可观的外星雇佣兵，因此为了便于交流，军队中不论何种军职都要互称通用语名。大多时候周围的人叫她“Wendy医生”，被俘后则偶尔会有“那个Omega”的称呼飘进耳朵，而世上只有一个人会温柔地叫她“胜完”。  
-“胜完，别怕，即便……你也能做一切想做的事。”  
-“胜完，妈妈永远爱你，永远站在你这边。”  
-“胜完，快逃，逃去一个他再也找不到你的地方。”  
……  
医生出神许久才轻声反问：“Lynn将军的档案里没有告诉过您吗？”  
裴珠泫笑了：“Lynn是指挥官，不是情报员，对敌方高官的家族秘辛没有太多兴趣。”  
孙胜完挑了挑眉：“我敢打赌，Lynn中将与Irene少将的绯闻八卦比我家里的要多得多。”  
“那是以讹传讹。”将军无奈道，“Lynn和我只是军校同窗，加入反抗军也是她做的介绍，仅此而已。更何况，”她摊了摊手，“我们都是Alpha，很难对彼此有兴趣。”  
孙胜完忍不住弯着唇角笑起来，病房里的氛围似乎又刹那松弛。  
  
医生走到床边查看仪表数据：“阁下怎么知道我有求于您？”  
“看得出你实际并不关心我的伤愈状况——至少不会到让你甘冒禁令风险执意诊疗的程度，再加上身份敏感，若非必要你一定离这儿远得不能再远，又何必主动过来呢？除非是为了找我。”  
审问与回答的对象颠倒过来，将军却反倒乐在其中，施施然解答着孙胜完的疑惑。  
“所以术后第一次见面时你什么都没说让我十分意外——要知道能像这样轻松见到战区长官的机会屈指可数。”经过无痕输液的手臂只有极细的一个针孔，裴珠泫优雅地理好制服衬衫，“那么Wendy医生，现在能告诉我答案了吗？”  
“我……”孙胜完终究没忍住叹了口气——早知道这位如此难缠，她压根不该抱着任何期待在那天推开病房门，“我是三年前参军的。”  
“医学专业对身体素质的要求相较于其他专业更低，且Beta占了极大比重，他们性情温和易相处，便于我低调地继续学业。而进入军队则能让我名正言顺地摆脱那个名字，档案记录上都是通用语名，再难被人查到。”  
“抱歉，阁下……让您失望了。”孙胜完苦笑一声，“军队只是我的避难所而已。”

****** 

“这么说来，你父亲对你的事情至今仍毫不知情？”长久的沉默后，将军蹙起眉提问。  
——拿到孙胜完的档案前，裴珠泫怎么也想不到她会是政府军总参谋部一位高官的女儿。当然，这也侧面印证了自己对她出身高贵的第一印象。  
那位参谋长不仅是优秀的政客，更是眼光独到、嗅觉敏锐的谋士，若不是他运筹帷幄苦苦支撑，德尔斐早该在半年前就成功解放。Lynn应该是顾虑到这一点，才将无意中俘虏的敌军医生藏在这间小医院，当作未来攻破首都一枚隐藏的棋子。  
但她或许太过忙碌忘了细查，压根没想过医生从未被她的父亲放在心上。  
可能知道，也可能不知道……又有什么要紧？  
孙胜完眸间掠过讽刺，“我大概早就被家中除名了……毕竟‘孩子’可是他最不缺的东西。”  
将军眉梢微扬。  
“你救了我的命，答应条件自然不成问题。”女人眼底暗藏锋芒，“……只是你的请求是什么？难道是想以德报怨，让我赦免你父亲吗？”  
“不。”孙胜完坚定地摇头。  
裴珠泫看着她卑微而诚恳地低头行礼，嗓音都染上细微的颤抖，“如果德尔斐成功解放，我请求您想办法……赦免我的母亲。她、她只是……”  
只是个局外人，是个可怜的、温柔的Omega……孙胜完心间倏地刺痛。

谁能想到呢？军部的首脑、出色的政客却为家庭带来了无尽的痛苦。冷暴力、豢养情人、数不胜数的私生子女……而这一切，仅仅因为妻子的女儿并非是他理想中的合格继承人——一名Alpha。  
于是在那个男人打算为她和某位部长之子定下婚约的前夜，母亲偷偷将她送出府邸——只为了不让女儿的梦想与自由就此湮灭，后半生都葬送在相夫教子上。  
“妈妈，妈妈！等一下！”她最后被推出厨房暗道前拼尽全力扳紧门栓，“我走了，您怎么办？！”  
“我……”尊贵的妇人只是缓慢地、残忍地掰开她的手，露出安抚的笑意，“胜完，我不会有事的。”  
窄门在眼前锁上，她拼命地贴着门板去听，却只有压抑的、带着泣音的呼吸。那一刻她于黑暗中清楚听见了自己心碎的声音。  
孙胜完闭了闭眼轻轻呼出一口气，抑住眼眶中聚敛起的酸涩。  
幸运的是，不知道父亲是想让她自生自灭、抑或是打算让她终日生活在恐惧与被捕的阴影之下，并没有派人来抓她回去。她在朋友的帮助下改换身份混进商船离开德尔斐，又从黑市买来抑制剂和阻断剂伪装成平凡的Beta进入医学院，在战争爆发后参军、主动申请了最偏远艰苦的医院……她什么都规划好了，就是没想到会被俘虏。被押送到反抗军将领面前时她绝望极了，想着死之前都无法再见母亲一面，谁知那位高挑瘦削的指挥官只看了一眼就暂时赦免了她，随后没多久她就被送来这里，作为一名普通军医继续履行救死扶伤的职责。  
Lynn将军应当知道了什么……孙胜完想，但她没有丝毫办法。  
作为战俘她不可能千里逃回德尔斐与母亲同生共死，而这里还有那么多伤员——反抗军的医疗条件比她想象中还差，那些都是无辜的、年轻的生命，为了爱与自由奋起反抗、负伤，而后直面死亡。  
于是她留下来，对“同事”间的闲言碎语充耳不闻，淡漠地等待下一次命运的审判。安慰自己至少还过了分化前那十几年无忧无虑的日子，拥有了离家多年虚无缥缈的自由。  
  
孙胜完见将军凝眸沉思、又挪动软枕试图坐得更舒服些，职业病令她下意识躬身帮忙，却忽然被一把握住手腕。  
裴珠泫稍显失礼地抓着医生的手腕嗅了嗅，秀挺的鼻尖掠过腕骨一侧。  
孙胜完一怔，脸迅速红到耳根。  
如果不是打了阻断剂，现在应该能闻到将军的信息素味道了。她神情恍惚地想。  
“我其实一直有个疑问。”  
“如果只是为了隐藏身份保持低调，你其实有很多其他出路可以选，但偏偏选择了学医——我不明白你这样做的理由。不过就在刚刚确定了我的猜测。”  
裴珠泫放开孙胜完的手。  
“不得不说你真是一位优秀的医生，十分清楚自己的身体状况，挑选了最合适的阻断剂和抑制剂。要不是我天生嗅觉敏锐，几乎闻不到你的信息素。”  
——那极淡的气味让裴珠泫想起海湾度假区爽朗的海风，又混着清新的甜橙香气。  
“Wendy医生，军队里虽然便于隐姓埋名可也是Alpha最多的地方，对你其实充满了危险，这些年的每一天你都无异于在刀尖上行走。不论你离家的原因是什么……我敬佩你的勇气，以及掌控自身命运的决心。”  
将军深邃眸底敛出温情的笑意。  
“我以北方战区最高指挥官的名义担保，会保证你母亲平安无事。”

[五]  
孙胜完觉得Irene将军很奇怪——她以为交易达成后两人就再不相干，雪狐军团的军官们也不会放任敌方俘虏在将军病房里进进出出。可不仅意料中的支援医生一个也没调来，Joy上校甚至亲自叮嘱她每天记得按时查房。  
是的，孙胜完把那场谈话看作交易——作为医生，她仅仅因为救治了位高权重的病人，就无耻地将救死扶伤的天职作为筹码，试图换取家人的平安。  
这让她良心不安，可又不得不为。  
母亲作为政府军高官的家属要想获得赦免绝非易事，尤其在这个腐朽的帝国，Omega们被当做Alpha的附庸和所有物已是常态，家主获罪导致连坐早有先例。何况那位将军看上去就不像是会被任何要挟打动的人，孙胜完一开始就作好了谈判失败的打算。  
然而Irene将军答应得却比她想象中要简单许多，仿佛真的只因孙胜完满足了她的八卦欲和好奇心，心情好就应下了——可这又渐渐让孙胜完生出另一种不安。  
她当然相信将军阁下言出必践，只是……只是她如此爽快地答应了自己的请求，还做出种种不合常理的举动，是否意味着之后还会有别的、尚未开口的条件？

裴珠泫单手扣好衬衫领扣，颇感神奇地觑着调配针剂的医生。  
——之前见面的时候她总是冷静从容，但自从答应帮忙，Wendy医生脸上却时常像现在这样露出隐约的苦恼神色。  
这是不是不合逻辑？按理来说她该轻松很多才对啊？就算不到随时随地哼歌的程度、多笑一笑总可以吧？  
“Wendy医生，为我诊疗就这么痛苦吗？”将军盯了一会儿忍不住出言调侃，“我是不是得庆幸你没把这种情绪带到手术台上？”  
“……”  
孙胜完倏地抬起头，惊讶一瞬又迅速敛去：“阁下误会了。”  
“哦？”女人唇角微扬，伸出手臂让她打针，“那在我面前为什么总一副愁眉不展的样子？是上次还有别的请求没说完？现在说也可以，我会好好考虑的。”  
“不……没有了，阁下。您能答应那无礼的要求我已经十分感激，不敢再奢求其他。”  
无痕针头扎进手臂的刹那会有细微的刺痛与麻痒，孙胜完见裴珠泫孩子气地皱了下眉不禁好笑——她怕痛？  
战场上历经生死的人也会怕痛吗？那来这里的那天，那么重的伤她又是怎样忍下来的？  
将军阁下就像一团雾，朦胧得让人看不清内在的真实。  
她的确如传言一般深沉冷淡——近日随着伤势好转，军务已经渐渐交回她手上，孙胜完偶然见过一次她对下属发号施令，如初见那天威严内蕴气势凌人；但她偶尔又像个孩子，用餐挑食、输液怕痛，还跟参谋长合起伙来偷偷恶作剧；再有些时候她则会毫无Alpha的自觉，对自己开一些恶劣的玩笑，像个讨人厌的兵痞——可她那副慢条斯理、优雅清贵的模样，孙胜完又完全不知道该不该表现出自己的怒气。  
或许自己本来就没生气……大多数情况下她只想立刻逃得远远的。  
将军雪白笔挺的制服、清澈深邃的眼眸、意味深长的笑容都让她有一种难以言喻的危机感。孙胜完不懂那危机感从何而来，只是尽力驱使着自己逃离Alpha的视线范围，免得像现在这样——仅仅被她的目光看着，就仿佛被锁在原地动弹不得。

“好好听我说话就这么难吗？又走神。”无奈的叹息忽然响在耳畔，孙胜完一惊，慌忙拿着器械要走，却被一把抓住手腕。  
“抱歉，我……”她飞快低下头，不敢与那深沉的眼眸对视，“您刚刚说了什么？”  
“我说……那你呢？”温凉的指尖倏地轻柔捏住下巴，迫使她抬起头来。  
“你知不知道新帝国建立后战俘会是什么下场？尤其是Omega？你就没有哪怕一点点为自己担心过吗？”  
孙胜完一怔，苦涩地偏开视线。  
……她当然担心过。  
如今的帝国曾经也是在战争的炮火与废墟之上建立起来的，她上学时就听过不少历史故事：权臣贵族家的Omega们会沦为真正的奴隶任由胜利者挑选，其中被标记过的会带回府邸做仆从，而没标记过、年轻美貌些的则会如物品一般，成为统治阶级泄欲的工具。  
当下政府军兵败如山倒，反抗军占领R5空港后离德尔斐已近在咫尺。新帝国的最高掌权者必定是Aaron元帅——那是位开明的人，可AO失衡的传统积弊已久，也绝非一朝一夕能够解决。她的下场或许不会如历史上的同类那样悲惨，但也不会比前些年东躲西藏隐姓埋名的日子要好。  
更令人绝望的是，她只是一名手无缚鸡之力的军医，连母亲的安危都要靠运气眷顾、通过这位特殊的病人来保障……又谈何掌控自己的命运？  
“听说元帅是一位有风度的将领，向来要求善待俘虏。”孙胜完淡淡一笑，“如果好运能获得赦免的话，我或许会找颗偏远但风景优美的星球定居，和母亲一起生活。”  
如果运气不好呢？裴珠泫很想问。  
帝国建立后也会有新的政体、新的执政机构，元帅一人的意志并不能决定所有事。  
但她最终什么也没说，只沉默着靠近一步。孙胜完被惊得下意识后退，又怔怔跌坐在床边。

将军自上而下俯视着她，幽沉的眸底似有火焰徐徐燃烧。然而医生没有任何反应，只是脸上的笑意一分分敛去，恍惚地任她维持着这个颇有几分暧昧的姿势。  
片刻后那只手放开了，食指曲起、轻柔地在医生眼角蹭过。  
女人俯低的那刻孙胜完嗅到一种沉冷的气味——像深沉的夜色张开星域笼盖大地，再与湖面溶成银白的薄凉月光和在一起。这黑与白添上泠泠的甘泉酿成酒，随着晚风温柔飘散，如夜色神秘高贵、如月光清冷孤凉……如酒甘冽醉人。  
是裴珠泫的信息素。  
阻断剂失效了吗？孙胜完不受控制的心跳加速，耳根隐隐发烫。  
与此同时她听见将军笃定的声音，仿若斩断黎明与黑暗的利剑：“你母亲不会有事，你也不会。”

[六]  
夜色苍茫，孙胜完一年多以来第一次走出这间医院。将军的护卫队远远跟着她们，确保长官突如其来的散步想法能够安全、顺利地实施。  
事实上这周围压根没什么好看的，也不太可能有敌军——政府军在正面战场上都自顾不暇，哪有精力顾及这荒僻的小医院？而只在医院南面有座长满荒草的山丘，原本的建筑历经战火摧残都只剩残垣断壁。可裴珠泫仿佛很感兴趣似地，腿伤刚能行走就让孙胜完扶着她上去，士兵们互相看看、很有眼色地一齐留在了山脚下。  
山丘地势稍高，俯瞰周围倒是方便，可孙胜完并非浪漫主义者，仅仅是对“出门”这件事本身有些兴趣才答应了邀请——更何况那天将军的话郑重其事，无疑在她心里又添了一层负担。  
“阁下……”她跟着裴珠泫在一处半人高的断墙边坐下，话到嘴边却不知如何开口，半晌只憋出一句，“您很爱看风景吗？”那天这人好像还在花园里晒人工太阳来着。  
但这么问实在是……蠢透了。孙胜完懊恼地挠了挠头。  
幸好天色昏暗，应当看不清她的表情。  
“我的家乡在帝国南面的一颗小行星上，风景很美。”然而将军一点也不介意她的拘谨——甚至说，她享受医生唯独在自己面前拘谨的样子，惬意地靠着墙砖缓缓道，“父亲是林场场主，家里能自由活动的区域有十几亩森林。小时候他就常带我去林子里打猎、爬树、看夕阳，偶尔也开着飞行器飞上悬崖，站在那可以很近地看见天上的星星，也能欣赏密林正中一片澄澈的湖水。”  
“破晓时分太阳升起，金色的阳光就会穿过树荫洒落在湖面上，有我不认识的鸟儿飞过湖面、飞越树巅，色彩缤纷的野花在湖畔的草地上盛开，雾气缭绕如同仙境。后来我去了德尔斐，那里也有不少皇家和贵族的林场，可都没有家里的好看。”  
孙胜完怔怔道：“那一定很漂亮。”  
“是啊……可惜再也看不到了。”裴珠泫垂眸笑了笑。  
“……为什么？”  
“我打算加入反抗军的时候就提前派人去接我的父母，可惜还是迟了一步……他们被政府军的人带走杀害，整片林场都被烧成灰烬。之后我被全境通缉，托人去救也只找到零星几件遗物，都送回去埋在了以前住的木屋底下。”  
孙胜完喉间一哽，失神地转过脸看她：晚风拂起女人墨黑的发，她眸子微眯、定定仰头看着深邃的夜空，侧脸线条挺拔俊秀，含着军人特有的锐气。  
……是因为这样，才会把母亲告诉她那个关于星星的传说记在心里吗？每当抬头仰望星空，都是徒劳地想在黑暗中抓住一点亲人的影子。  
孙胜完当然知道这世上有无数种痛苦，也无法简单地用悲惨程度来衡量，只是这一刻忽然不能忍受厄运降临在这个人身上：她有着正直勇敢的外在与温柔坚韧的内心，是英气勃发的领袖、是运筹帷幄的指挥官……当然也该是一个幸福美满家庭的孩子。  
“其实我想说很久了。”出神的时候忽然听见身侧低哑的声音。  
裴珠泫缓缓抬手，指尖似乎想落在医生脸上，却又在咫尺之距收回，目光里倏然涌上浅淡而忧伤的光：“第一次见到你，我就觉得你的眼睛很像那片湖水——它叫Sapphire。”  
一种颜色如苍空般美丽的宝石。

******

“我猜你一定有很多话想问我，对吗？”  
夜风寒凉，孙胜完只在衬衫外套着薄薄的白大褂，裴珠泫脱下制服外套披在她肩上，医生又嗅到了那种如酒一样、清贵冷冽的味道。  
“但实际上并没有那么多理由。”  
裴珠泫温柔地看着她：“我没有兄弟姐妹，父母亲去世后就是一个人，本该在战争正式打响的那刻就抽身离开。可我终究还是留了下来，为自己的选择、属下的士兵和新帝国的未来负责。”  
“除却责任我没有任何想追求的，当然也就没有害怕失去的。因此那些要求在你看来或许很难——因为总要付出许多代价，然而那些代价也没什么要紧，我只做自己想做的事。”  
裴珠泫看着孙胜完呆愣的样子，笑着揉了揉她的头发：“所以不要有任何负担，也不要认为那是我的施舍——指挥官对一支军队的重要性毋庸置疑，你救了我就是救了雪狐军团无数的士兵，这是你应得的。”  
“……嗯。”沉默半晌，孙胜完轻声应着低下头，拢了拢肩上的制服衣襟。  
好像除了Alpha的信息素以外，还有清淡的柔顺剂香气？将军喜欢这些吗？  
“当然，除此以外也有我的个人因素。”  
孙胜完微讶地睁大眼睛。  
“Wendy医生……你是个很特别的人。”  
话刚出口的那一刻裴珠泫就后悔了：听着简直像什么不懂事的毛头小子告白前的烂俗台词。  
“你……”将军烦躁地抓抓头发，此前的温雅瞬间荡然无存——毫无疑问，自己是喜欢这个Omega的，不仅出于Alpha天生被Omega吸引的特质，更想亲近她、亲吻她、标记她、带走她……让她作为终生伴侣留在身边。  
尽管将军完全不明白自己为什么会如此迅速地喜欢上Wendy医生——军校读书时也交往过好几任女朋友，但都是别人追求她，她还从没主动喜欢过人……或许因为这样，头一次心动才会尤其热烈而深刻吗？  
又或许……是因为医生特别的信息素？  
清新甜美、像就着海风饮下的甜橙汁……还有她那双澄澈清透的眸子，柔软温婉的面孔。  
不不不，将军绝不会承认自己是个只看外表的肤浅Alpha，她也喜欢医生的冷静坚韧，喜欢她在别人面前平淡从容却在自己面前手足无措的样子。  
啊……太可爱了。  
但目前一个严峻的问题是：该怎么说才不会把她吓走呢？裴珠泫皱起眉。  
聪明的指挥官完全失去了平日的理智，忘了心仪对象本就是个囚徒，即便告白失败她也跑不出眼前这间狭小的医院。

孙胜完看着裴珠泫的样子眸底掠过一抹讶然，又有些好笑。  
她似乎知道将军阁下要说什么了。可问题是……  
还不等孙胜完开口，两人却同时听见隐约的呼啸——暗沉的天边现出一星明亮的光，拖着一点红尾朝下坠。  
“……是流星？”孙胜完惊讶地缓缓起身。  
不，不可能是流星。这种东西对构筑空中防御工事有弊无利，早在帝国建立之初，周围的隐患就都被清除了。  
裴珠泫凝眸细看两秒、瞳孔遽然一缩，孙胜完还没反应过来就被她大力一拖往后倒进砖石垒砌的窄墙里，摔得背上钝痛的同时又被紧紧抱住压在身下。  
片刻之后，爆炸的火光与破碎的弹片伴随轰隆声烈烈卷过方才所处之地前的土丘。  
泥土飞溅、砖墙倒塌，孙胜完只听裴珠泫闷哼一声低下头，立刻有温热粘稠的液体蹭在脖子上。  
浓烈的硝烟味与淡淡血腥气在黑暗中漫开，医生下意识一慌，刚想起身又被重新按紧。将军的胳臂铁铸似地将她箍在怀里，耳边的声音却温柔极了：“乖……别动。”

[七]  
话音刚落就又有炮弹在远处炸开，地面都跟着震动起来。残墙抖落一蓬泥灰，孙胜完匆匆闭上眼，感觉石屑从肩头掠过落在发上。  
她不安地揪紧了将军的衬衫屏住呼吸，内心浮起惶恐：这人一定又受伤了……为了保护她。  
数十枚炮弹响成一片，火光携着漫天轰鸣的爆炸声打破了夜晚的沉寂。  
裴珠泫伸手捂住了孙胜完的耳朵。  
医生眼眶一酸，最终拼尽全力挣出一只手，小心地在女人脸上、颈间摸索。  
指尖先碰到几处关键的动脉，没有摸到伤稍微松了口气；又缓缓移动，接连触到柔软的唇、挺秀的鼻梁、温软的眼睑、英气的眉峰……最终停驻在眉尾靠近额角的位置。  
碰一下，将军立刻低嘶一声。  
“你……”孙胜完皱起眉，忽然听见一阵低沉的笑声。  
裴珠泫笑得实在过于开心，几乎让孙胜完疑心她是不是脑子也被砸到，却在片刻后听那沉柔的嗓音低低道：“你现在可躲不掉了。”  
炮火消失后四周便尤为寂静，孙胜完这才察觉到两人的姿势有多暧昧。她睁开眼、望进裴珠泫灼灼的眼眸，女人专注的目光和领口飘着的信息素味道令她又一次心跳失速。  
医生的视线陡然慌乱起来。将军却眼疾手快地抓住她要退开的手强硬牵住，随即作出了一个令她脸颊滚烫的举动——  
Alpha把那只手牵到唇边，垂眸轻吻了一下医生的指尖。

******

“阁下——将军阁下！”“阁下，您在哪？”  
大约一分钟后炮火再没有来，远处终于响起士兵们慌张的呼唤，刺眼的白色探灯扫来扫去。孙胜完一怔，慌忙推开裴珠泫，起身朝着灯亮的地方挥手大喊：“阁下在这里！”  
那光晃了几下，立刻有脚步声飞速跑近。

山下的护卫队员眼看一颗炮弹砸落山丘简直魂飞魄散，可接踵而至的炮击实在让人无法行动，待炮火稍缓才连滚带爬地跑上来——如果将军真在这儿出了什么事，那他们的下场想都不用想了。  
孙胜完搀着裴珠泫站起来，拍去她肩头的泥灰，又匆匆把那染得脏乱的制服外套披回去。士兵们的问候很快响在身后，医生这才借着军用探灯的光回头查看裴珠泫的伤。  
伤口果然在额角——有道破皮的小口血流不止，孙胜完撕了块干净的内衬示意她自己按住，又躬身看看、暂时没见其他地方有什么外伤。只是刚刚急着找掩体，剧烈动作下不知道腿伤加重没有。  
医生严肃道：“我们得立刻回去，做个详细的检查。”  
将军看着她无奈叹了口气——每当这种时候就一点也不可爱了，却咳嗽几声摇了摇头：“我们的确得迅速下山，但不是为了检查。”  
她示意一名士兵过来架起她，带着孙胜完往回走。  
“刚刚袭击我们的是政府军中级隐形舰的远程C型舰载弹，准头差了些、威力也不算大，不过优势是速度快，能预热发射器为后续空袭开路。”  
“按照通常的操作习惯和准则，C型之后就是B型弹，落地大概15分钟，炮火更为密集且自携探测器，能够调整精度。再之后是A型弹，预热加上发射5分钟，一次发射一枚，只需两枚这间医院就会被夷为平地，且能精准覆盖方圆3公里的地域、空域。”  
“如果这20分钟内我们没能进入有效掩体，所有人都得死在这儿。”  
“什么？”孙胜完惊得脚步一顿又匆忙跟上，“你的意思是之后还有？这是一次有计划的空袭？可政府军怎么……”  
裴珠泫只扬唇笑了笑。  
她惊怔地住了口，望着女人说不出话——答案已经很明显，Irene将军身在此地的情报不知如何泄露了出去。尽管政府军无法在反抗军的地盘登陆作战，但冒险空袭总是做得到的——毕竟这可是敌军的高级将领，不论花费多么昂贵的代价都是以小博大、一本万利的买卖。  
这是战场上的常事，也是应有的风险。  
可裴珠泫来时乘坐的星舰属于军官级别，还停在一公里外的临时起降点。连她这个不通军事的人都知道那玩意至少得半小时才能起飞，更别提撤过去的时间了……  
15分钟……这间医院巴掌大小，他们又该去哪找能抗得住A型舰载弹的掩体？  
医生焦虑地皱起眉，正要再问忽然见裴珠泫打个手势，连通了腕上的通讯器。  
“Joy？”  
参谋长的人像投影在空中，看着长官先上上下下打量一番、略微松了口气：“您没事真是太好了。”  
“不用担心我。”裴珠泫神情严肃，“医院里情况如何？”  
“没事。起初混乱了一阵，但到底都有战场经验。C型弹又是远空发射，就只有十来人受伤、没有死亡，院方正在安排包扎。”  
“好。门打开了吗？”  
“开了。我们的人正在引导撤入地下，已经先进了一批重伤员。”  
“注意时间和效率，让有自理能力的也来帮忙，不准放弃任何一个人。再分几个人去搬食物和饮水，不排除受困地下的可能。”  
“是。您还有什么吩咐吗？”  
“没有了，你继续指挥吧。我快到了，晚点跟你在药仓门口汇合。”  
挂了视讯已经走到医院门口，裴珠泫放开胳臂撑着墙，冲护卫队员抬抬下巴：“你们也去帮忙，多一个算一个。”  
“可是……”护卫队长犹豫起来，惴惴看着负伤的长官。  
“这是命令。”将军沉下脸，示意孙胜完过来扶自己，“放心，Wendy医生会照顾好我的。”  
“那……”队长踌躇几秒敬了个礼，“遵命，阁下。”一挥手就带着人转身跑去了北面。

******

医院的状况比孙胜完想象中要好——窗户的碎玻璃震落一地，几间野战帐篷摇摇欲坠，花园和草坪被踩得凌乱不堪，但大致上已经被雪狐军团的人控制住局面。药仓、储物间，还有间小会议室的门敞着，伤兵们正互相搀扶往里走，还有力气的帮忙抬担架。老兵们脸上掩饰不住惊惶，但都知道有序撤离才是保命的最佳方法，至少行动还算得上镇静。  
医院规模不大，伤员一共就一百多人，照这个效率在安全时间内撤退完毕不算难事。只是他们这是要撤去哪里？孙胜完任裴珠泫把全副力气都放在自己身上，伸手半揽着她往病房走。  
“我知道你在担心什么——你在想，这破医院哪来的掩体？”  
“其实这间医院十几年前并不是医院，而是一处小型的军事基地。政府军为了开采附近珍贵的合金矿藏在这驻军，后来随着矿藏枯竭就撤走，基地也渐渐荒废……再之后，驻守过此地的连队被收编回白虎军团，在卡俄斯裂谷的作战中全军覆没，再没人记得。”  
“依照帝国历321年颁布的军事建筑标准，虽然它如今看起来是座医院，但只要找到入口，地底应当有一座相当完备的防空建筑——上了些年头，但抗住A型弹不成问题。”将军沉沉笑了笑，“我住院后不过一周，第一舰队的士兵就找到了它。”  
“可、可是……”孙胜完吃惊道，“既然知道这个秘密的人都死了，你又是怎么知道的？”  
“我参军的第一年还只是一名特种部队的狙击手，曾被秘密派到这里执行任务，当然侦查过周围的一切。”裴珠泫抬手远远地指着南面那座山丘，苍白的脸上浮现出矜傲的笑意，望向医生的时候又转瞬柔和。  
“很难想象吧？刚刚我们坐的那里，曾是我战斗过的地方呢。”

[八]  
狙击手？倒是符合这人冷淡沉静的性子。  
孙胜完跟着笑了下，但很快发现了不对劲——将军的肤色比常人白皙，偶尔在阳光下还会呈现出雪一般耀眼的色泽，但此刻她的脸色却是不健康的苍白，眸底含着隐忍的痛楚。  
“你……你怎么了？”她惊怔地停下脚步，那种慌乱的感觉又浮上心头。  
裴珠泫摇摇头没答话，推开病房门示意进去。  
所有人都在外协助伤员转移，病房里空无一人。关门的瞬间孙胜完便觉肩头一沉——将军脱力地垮下身子，将她整个人抵在了门上。  
孙胜完一惊，慌忙把人带到病床边一把扯掉制服外套，随即惊得连外套都掉在地上——衬衫后背几乎被冷汗浸透，腰间漫开刺眼的颜色，将白衬衫染得鲜红。  
是血。  
刚刚天色昏暗、她大概又特意侧身藏了下，自己只注意到额角的小伤口，完全没想到后背受伤。孙胜完咬住下唇，眸底漫开懊恼的情绪。  
裴珠泫侧过脸看她一眼，竟然浅浅笑起来：“……刚刚不能让他们知道，就没告诉你。”  
如果让那群护卫队的小子和Joy知道又要乱套了，还怎么指挥伤员撤离？  
将军安抚地握住她手，额上渗着冷汗、语调却十分温和：“别慌，我没事。”  
孙胜完抽出手瞪她，面无表情地命令：“转过去。”  
裴珠泫无奈笑了笑，乖乖转过身一颗颗解开衬衫扣子。  
生气了呢……  
不过这某种程度上算不算好事？毕竟因为自己受伤才生气的不是吗？  
衬衫被主动褪下来，露出纤弱细腻的肩头与翩然的蝴蝶骨，裴珠泫默默坐在床边出了神。孙胜完拿着镊子、剪刀、消毒止血的常用药品过来，剪开背心俯身盯着伤口细看一会儿：“这里没有镇痛药物，但现在去药仓找可能来不及了，你忍一忍。”  
……自己就这么缺乏吸引力吗？  
裴珠泫眉梢微挑，背过身淡淡应了：“好。”  
一阵剧痛立即从伤口传来。  
她皱着眉头咬紧牙齿，旖旎的心思都被疼痛折磨得烟消云散，竭力按捺着不发出丝毫声音。  
孙胜完快速处理着那个被扎进小半截弹片的伤口，不时抬眸用余光观察这人的反应——出乎意料的，怕痛的将军只是肩背躬起肌肉紧绷，除此以外连一丝颤抖都不曾有。  
医生的视线飞快掠起又收回，强迫自己开始想一些其他的事，不要再把注意力放在病人的身上，否则她不能确定自己能否在下一波空袭来临之前完成包扎。  
说起来……撤离是否太过顺利了？  
政府军的空袭来临之时，一切仿佛早都演练过一般。士兵们分工合作、有条不紊地安排伤员躲进地下，那几扇门也被迅速打开……对了，尽管将军知道这里的秘密，为什么要提前安排人做那些事？而且一位军团司令身受重伤，竟然这么久都没有医疗支援，看样子也不打算撤去其他条件更好的医院。  
就像……专程在这里等着政府军的空袭一样。  
医生皱起眉。

几分钟后，止血胶布贴住伤口，重新露出白皙干净的皮肤。  
“好了。”医生翻找出一套新制服径直丢在床边，没好气地转过身。  
裴珠泫捡起衣服快速套上，回过头却只瞧见孙胜完的背影，不由饶有兴致地扬了扬眉。  
……原来还是会害羞的。  
“你在这间医院的消息是自己透露出去的吧？”将军扣着衬衫扣子抬起头，望见医生眸底聚敛的滚滚阴云。  
“你很聪明。”裴珠泫笑了笑，慢条斯理抚平袖口。  
“你疯了？！万一政府军不是远空袭击而是派人暗杀，就不怕真的交待在这里吗？”孙胜完也不知道为什么要生气，可看着眼前这人平淡的笑却完全控制不住自己的怒意。  
她大概猜得到将军的用意，无非就是假死反激士气，再在德尔斐夺回战中出奇制胜。但其中的风险却是难以想象的——空袭会在什么时间、从什么方向来，袭击规模如何？医院的地底设施确定还完好吗，撤退过程中会不会出现意外状况？如果敌人将计就计，德尔斐作战会不会有新的风险？每一个问题都可能导致大批的人员伤亡，甚至将军本人的生命危险。  
Wendy医生完全忘了自己的立场与身份，切实考虑起反抗军将领的生死存亡问题。  
“米诺斯地区整体地形开阔，医院5公里内都能布置近地探测器，地面部队一定有来无回。倒是人海战术还可能冒险搏命、拿下我的项上人头……但离这最近的哈迪斯军团司令不过是个草包贵族，前任司令牺牲才被赶鸭子上架，哪来这样的胆魄？所以我赌他们不敢——只能远空袭击，以炮火覆盖的方式将这里炸平，再拿着我阵亡的消息回该亚宫请赏。”  
裴珠泫解释完，觑着孙胜完严肃的脸色忽然笑了：“你在担心我？”  
“……”  
医生冷哼一声。  
裴珠泫笑得愈发开心，正要说话忽然听见敲门声——护卫队长大声报告：“阁下，该走了！”  
“等着，马上来。”  
孙胜完蓦地想起一件事：这个假死计划没人协助执行是行不通的……也就是说，哪怕雪狐军团的军官与士兵们都知道，却没有一个人拦着他们的长官、而是陪着一起胡闹？  
裴珠泫刚应完就感觉穿白大褂的人风一样掠过身侧，徒留一句冷淡的评语：“……都是疯子。”  
她耸了耸肩，披好外套笑着上前与医生并肩而行：“你既然在军队待过就该知道——这里可是全世界疯子、土匪和流氓最多的地方。”

******

士兵们效率很高，裴珠泫处理伤口这期间已经几乎全员撤走，院内一片空旷。寂静中却仿佛有一团黑云沉沉压在医院上空，每个人的脸色都是如临大敌的紧绷。  
护卫队长带着三个人站在门口，见长官出门忙抬手敬礼：“阁下。”  
“Joy呢？”  
“参谋长在药仓等您。”  
“人都撤了？”  
“嗯，一切照计划进行，几层楼都一一检查过，没人留下。”队长看着她额角的止血贴欲言又止。  
裴珠泫淡淡一笑：“小伤，没事。”挥手示意撤退。  
一行人匆匆往药仓入口走，却在半途就听到那种熟悉的锐啸。  
“都趴下！”  
孙胜完还没动就感觉自己又被护在怀里往一侧的铁门后躲去。  
爆炸的热浪携着飞溅的泥土打得门上劈啪作响，医生心脏狂跳，却只气恼地从将军怀里挣脱出来。  
她听见女人轻轻叹了口气，转而牵住她的手，随即在炮火轰鸣的间隙里大声喝令着全速跑起来：“——走！”

[九]  
红发军官就等在药仓的通道口，待他们一行狼狈地冲进来立即下令锁门封堵，随即与他们顺着旋转台阶逐级往下。  
地底空间比孙胜完想象中还要宽阔，但她和裴珠泫只在防空洞口看了一眼就被上校指引去了另一个方向——穿过短通道，眼前是个狭窄的房间，倒是比防空洞看着干净许多。  
地面依然不断传来炮火袭击的爆炸声，顶上尘灰簌簌震落。孙胜完茫然接过卫兵递来的东西，参谋长向她敬了个军礼：“将军阁下就拜托您了。”转身就带人迅速离开。  
房间门被关上，孙胜完检查了一下那些东西——两床军毯，一些自加热的单兵食品，几瓶水还有基础的止血药，应该是撤退的时候顺道抢出来的。  
她回过头，裴珠泫沉默地站在房间正中，脸色看上去不太好。  
孙胜完匆匆放下东西过去：“是又有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“腿……”将军轻吐出一个字，艰难扶住她的肩膀。  
孙胜完想起刚才剧烈的跑动脸色一沉，忙铺开军毯扶着裴珠泫坐下。卷起裤腿摸了摸，心里隐约有了数——她不算专业的骨科医生，但简单的正骨还是没问题的。  
“你忍……”  
话还没说完，将军已经了然地咬紧牙关闭上眼。  
孙胜完深吸一口气，顿了几秒扶住膝盖猛然一错，一声令人牙酸的“咔”与裴珠泫牙缝中挤出的痛楚低哼一同响起——短短一瞬，将军的衬衫再度被冷汗浸透，濡湿的黑发稍显狼狈地搭在前额，敛去脸上的锋芒。  
缓了许久她才睁开眼，望向医生的眼底带着笑：“吃了这么多苦……等德尔斐成功解放，我得好好向元帅讨个嘉奖才是。”  
那笑容似乎隐有深意，孙胜完没说话，错开视线去拿了另一床毯子挨着她铺好。  
“我们要在这待多久？”  
“理论上是到整轮炮击结束。隐形中级舰是一种十分昂贵的军事武器，整个哈迪斯军团也只有五艘，目前还有两艘被派去了东部战区执行任务。持续发射A型弹会产生强烈的电磁信号，被捕捉到将立刻惊动我在R5空港的驻军，他们不会冒这个险。所以我猜敌方会用B型弹填补空隙，有序辅助3枚A型弹成功发射，直到方圆一公里左右的区域都被炸平、也探测不到人迹就会撤退。为了安全我们最好待满12小时，等敌军完全撤出空域就能出去了。”  
理论上？孙胜完抿紧唇。  
“……那意外情况呢？”  
“这座建筑年深日久，虽然主结构经过检查可以抗住炮火，但地下通道都由砖石垒砌，也可能在A型弹的冲击下坍塌。这里没有电子信号，我已经提前安排Joy发出求救信息，等R5空港的人赶过来再挖掘援救差不多两天时间。”  
将军的语调轻松得就像在讲睡前故事，孙胜完看着她一时间说不出话。  
“你还有什么想知道的吗？”裴珠泫往后靠了靠倚在墙上，调整位置曲起伤腿以便稍微舒服些。  
孙胜完叹了口气，不知道自己该不该问。  
我们要在这待两天？就我和你？  
“如果真的受困地下……外面就都交给Joy上校？”最终她斟酌着换了个问法。  
“那个几率不大，别担心。而且就不能让我这个伤病号休息一下吗？”裴珠泫无奈道，觑着医生的神情又开起玩笑，“何况那边现在可是有上百个Alpha，你确定不和我待在这里？”  
“……”  
孙胜完的脸色微妙地黑了下，开始认真思考独自留在通道里生还的可能性。  
“好了，逗你的。”裴珠泫扬了扬唇，手探过来温柔地拨了下医生鬓边的碎发，“没事就先休息吧，我们还得在这里呆很长时间呢。”  
孙胜完还怔着就见她已经舒服地平躺下来，深邃眸子缓缓阖起：“Wendy医生，晚安。”

******

这一觉睡得不算安稳。  
裴珠泫多年没过过底层陆战兵的生活，只觉天花板和墙壁不住颤动，整夜都有隐约的轰鸣，终于忍不住在午夜时分睁眼盯着医生蜷缩的背影出神——她大概也睡得不怎么好吧？不过也说不定，经历过那样久隐姓埋名的逃亡生涯，是不是也多次睡过地下室、在野外将就？  
想到这里心头涌起淡淡怜惜，想伸手摸摸医生的脸又猛地顿住。  
裴珠泫撑着上身坐起来，警觉地竖起耳朵，片刻后几乎条件反射地扑过去抱紧孙胜完——头顶传来剧烈的震动，裂缝的喀嚓声随之响起又逐渐扩大，最终连接房间的通道轰然垮塌。铁门外似乎被落石猛撞了一下，往内陷进一道巨大的凹痕。  
这是第三枚A型弹，也是最后一枚。  
裴珠泫等震动完全平息才起身，摸索着走到门边拉了拉却纹丝不动，试了两次后无奈叹气，看着角落里的食物和水扶额——都说了是小概率事件，上天是在故意跟她作对吗？  
怔神一会儿，她忽然用力嗅了嗅，脸色一变走回军毯边——刚刚都没发现，这么大的动静孙胜完怎么都没醒？  
半跪着扳动医生让她转过来，海风般清新的气息携着甜橙香气瞬间充盈了狭小的空间。

孙胜完双眸紧闭脸颊潮红，发梢被汗水打湿、脆弱地黏在颈边，转过来也依然固执地抱着双臂试图蜷成一团。  
“孙胜完！”裴珠泫用力推了推她，伸手去触她的额头却被烫得缩回手——体温高得不像常人，也不知这样强自忍耐多久了。  
她匆匆跑回另一侧拿水，撕下一块衬衫衣料倒了水上去，打湿以后按在孙胜完的额头、颈边试图降温，解了两颗纽扣敞开衣领又蓦地停下。  
将军迟钝地想通了医生问那些问题的理由，与此同时也有一股难以言喻的、口干舌燥的感觉从身体里升起——如果医生醒着，大概就能嗅到她的信息素味道。  
她清楚地知道医生这个样子是为什么，也知道目前的做法根本无济于事，只有一种办法才是最有效的。但她不能……  
她敢肯定，要是她敢一意孤行地那样做，一定会永远失去这个人。  
向来杀伐决断的将军人生头一次这样为难，出神半晌，最终丢了手上的东西颓然坐倒在地。  
怎么会、怎么会……  
孙胜完发情了。

[十]  
孙胜完仿佛泡在浆糊里、粘腻潮湿的感觉裹挟着全身，又像被放在火焰上炙烤，体内燃起的热度几乎要让她化为灰烬。  
上一次关于这种感觉的清晰记忆还是分化的时候——她挣扎着爬到门边，嘶哑地呼唤父亲的名字、母亲的名字、照顾她的佣人，然而终于等到那个男人冲上楼梯，他却露出了她此生都难以忘怀的神情。  
嫌恶的、失望的、愤怒的……似乎她是什么不可饶恕的怪物。  
她被两名Beta佣人送到宅邸角落一栋封闭的小楼孤独地度过三天，成了一名Omega，成了父亲眼中的失败者。  
于是此刻她也只能咬紧牙关克制这陌生又熟悉的感觉，抱紧自己压抑身体里渴求的情热，努力想些其他东西试图转移注意力——母亲温柔的笑容在脑海中一晃而过，和几位朋友的欢乐时光也一掠而过，还有曾经宅邸里喜欢的那片藤架、医学院后山一棵好看的树、David送给她的木槿花……  
层层叠叠冗杂的记忆在脑海中闪掠，她伸出手想让它们留下，却一个都抓不住。最终只有一道低柔的嗓音和沉静优雅的面容留了下来，清贵冷冽的气味包裹住她。  
……像冰镇过的白兰地，但要更抽象些。  
孙胜完蓦地一惊睁眼，撑着起身低低咳嗽几声。

“你醒了？”裴珠泫的声音自暗处传来，简单解释着状况，“第三枚A型弹炸塌了通道，我们被困在这里了。”  
孙胜完脱力地点点头，想起将军看不见又道：“你……”声音一出口低哑得可怕，惊得她迅速沉默。  
过了一会儿，还是裴珠泫犹豫着低问：“你……你还好吗？”  
某个过分直白的词似乎被咽了回去，孙胜完仍是忍不住苦笑起来——是的，她发情了。这几个小时以来的状况实在过于混乱，以至于医生完全忘记定时打抑制剂，甚至到了地下才想起这要命的事。  
或许她该庆幸此时并不在那满是Alpha的防空洞里，否则就算裴珠泫也保护不了她——发情期的Omega信息素对Alpha而言与毒品无异，失去理智的Alpha们会在搏斗中将她撕成碎片。  
想到这里她才猛地惊起一件事——房间里大概早已弥漫着自己的信息素味道，将军阁下又是怎么忍下来的？  
孙胜完寻觅着声音传来的方向仔细探看，眼睛逐渐适应黑暗后终于瞧见角落的人影——裴珠泫靠着两根立柱、席地坐在离她最远的墙边，只有肌肤白得显眼，看不清脸也看不清表情。  
将军仿若失去了嗅觉，对空气中高浓度的Omega信息素毫无反应，依然冷静地嘱咐：“高热会带走体内的水分，你手边有水，记得及时补充体力。”  
但孙胜完察觉到了她嗓音中极其细微的颤抖——那是许多次忍耐疼痛时，将军会从牙缝里挤出的气音。  
……此刻她又在忍受什么？  
医生不知道自己失去意识的时间有多长……但能肯定的是那期间将军一定始终保持在离她最远的地方，哪怕那种夜月交融的冷冽信息素已经浓烈如酒、无孔不入地提醒着她某种深刻而清晰的事实。  
Alpha因为她的信息素，也……

沉默良久，孙胜完撑着墙站起身、拖着酸软的双腿跌跌撞撞往另一边走去。  
裴珠泫说完那句话就陷入了长久的沉默，而孙胜完直到在她面前看清一切，终于明白了这沉默从何而来——将军阁下低着头，被汗水浸透的衬衫服帖地黏在身上，墨黑的发垂落肩头、半掩住俊秀的五官；然而她的双手却背在身后，被制服皮带扣在立柱上束缚得难以动弹，或许经过挣扎、腕上已经勒出血痕。  
孙胜完张了张嘴，喉咙干哑。  
片刻后思绪回笼，她神情恍惚地半跪下来，以一个近乎环抱的姿势试图解开皮带。  
将军垂着的脑袋动了动，回过神立刻惊惶抬头，嘶哑地阻止她：“孙胜完……别动。”  
孙胜完充耳不闻，双手摸索到那个缠紧的死结。  
“别动！听见了吗！”沉沉的怒斥伴着低哑的喘气声，因为着急、带扣撞在金属立柱上挣出哐当哐当的响动。  
暗藏甜橙香气的肌肤近在咫尺，裴珠泫闭了闭眼，压抑着低头亲吻的冲动，“孙胜完！我命令你停下……”  
带扣解开了。  
医生还没出声就被猛地压倒在地面上。  
——再也不是保护她的时候满是安全感的怀抱，浓烈的Alpha信息素海啸般席卷而来，手臂瞬间被压制得难以动弹；下半身迟钝地察觉到某处灼热坚挺的触感，孙胜完刹那间浑身僵冷。  
她刚刚做了什么……？  
富有侵略性和压迫感的味道钻入鼻腔，四肢酸软的感觉更加深重，甚至开始清晰地涌上一种令她极为羞耻的感觉——她想要靠近这个人，想要被亲吻、爱抚，不顾一切地沉沦于情欲的深渊。  
不，不……她不能。  
那意味着多年的抗争化为灰烬，是自由与尊严的陨灭。  
可她还能逃吗？  
这个Alpha不是普通人，是哪怕有伤在身、依然能将她全面压制的军人。  
是她亲手把一只野兽放出了牢笼。  
沉重的喘息声响在耳际，孙胜完胸口剧烈起伏，双眸紧闭克制眼眶里的泪，酸楚地等待灾难降临。  
然而顷刻之后，钳住手腕的力道忽然松开了。  
她惊讶而惶恐地睁开眼，沉沦进一双深邃的眸——刚刚束缚住将军的皮带被塞进手里，女人的碎发垂落在脸上，倾近时吐出的每个字都精疲力尽、却含着温柔的安抚意味：“……别怕。”  
一个吻落在医生额头。  
怔愣几秒，孙胜完蓦地丢了手中的东西，揪住将军的衬衫领口主动抬头吻住她。  
——柔软温暖的触感落在唇上那刻，裴珠泫心神恍惚地闭上眼。  
或许她才是被医生俘虏的那个……从身到心。

[十一]  
狭窄昏暗的房间里，两种截然相反的信息素交织在一起，暧昧淫糜的气味随着令人面红耳赤的声音逐渐漫开。  
裴珠泫感觉孙胜完的手克制地抱在腰间又往上移了移，忍不住弯起唇角：现在还顾忌着她的伤？径直低头将脸埋进眼前人敞开的衬衫舔吻，不时用牙齿恶意地轻轻碾过细嫩的肌肤。  
“唔……阁下……”医生的手臂收紧了，鸵鸟般藏在肩窝里的脸稍稍抬起，齿间溢出轻细的泣音。  
“这种时候还叫我阁下？”裴珠泫眯着眼睛缓慢温吞地律动，余光瞥见医生的耳朵烧得通红，又低笑着去吻她精致的耳廓，“裴、珠、泫。”  
“什……什么？”  
“我的名字。”  
不是军人Irene，也不是雪狐军团的将军阁下，而是独属于你的……属于你的Alpha。  
“裴、裴珠泫……”Omega听上去快哭了。  
“嗯？”裴珠泫沉沉应了一声，腾出手轻抚一下医生的膝盖——跪坐的姿势维持太久，真怕她伤了。  
冰凉赤裸的肌肤忽然被温热的手掌抚触，孙胜完条件反射地收拢双腿，随后的连锁反应让两个人都情不自禁发出低哑的呻吟。  
裴珠泫无声笑起来。  
她真觉得自己变成了恶魔——分明如此珍惜怀里这个人，始终不敢太过激烈伤了她。但每每想到那个主动的吻，又克制不住欺负她的想法。  
想听她破碎的轻吟、看她眸底隐忍的泪光，甚至让她开口求饶。  
“怎么了？”将军出神片刻，诱哄地低声问，“刚刚叫我做什么？”  
“你……”  
“我？”她着迷地吻着医生胸前雪白的肌肤，另一只手顺着背脊抚上去，绕着蝴蝶骨轻柔摩挲。  
长久的沉默。只有轻软压抑的喘息。  
这个问题似乎触及了医生的羞耻极限，裴珠泫猜测她应该又艰难地咬紧了下唇。  
好吧，那她来猜好了。  
“想要我这样？”抚在背后的手绕到胸前，指尖有技巧地揉捻勾挑。喘息声立刻加重了。  
脑袋也低下去，汗湿的发扫过锁骨，温软的口腔包裹住更温软饱满的位置，“……这样？”  
耳畔响起短促而撩人的轻吟。裴珠泫弯起眼眸。  
“还是……这样？”抬起头，鼻尖暧昧地抵在腺体上方的肌肤轻蹭，腰上突然用力顶了一下。  
一声悠长缠绵的呻吟昭示了将军的胜利。  
“哈啊……”医生眉间轻蹙、失神地仰起修长的脖颈，浓密的睫羽掩起泪光，汗水沿着鬓角淌落。  
——传说在偏远的外星系有名为塞壬的海妖，拥有天籁般的歌喉，通过美妙的歌声吸引路过的航海者。裴珠泫只觉自己仿佛也成了水手，心甘情愿被捕获、堕落。  
世界上再不会有比这更美妙的声音了……而此时此刻，这是她独占的宝藏。  
将军心口滚烫热血沸腾，猛地撩开衬衫收紧怀抱，吻落颈边的同时继续了刚才的动作。  
衬衫褪下一半无力地挂在臂弯里，孙胜完徒劳地抱紧Alpha抵抗汹涌而来的快感，如同一叶小舟随着潮水起起伏伏。  
“裴珠泫……裴珠泫……”嘶哑的声音染上了哭腔，医生重又将脸埋低，潮湿的感觉在肩头漫开。  
她哭了。  
裴珠泫慌然意识到这件事，急忙放轻动作，安抚地吻着她的脸颊。  
“别哭、别哭……我弄疼你了吗？”  
孙胜完抬起脸，眼眶通红地望着她——那深邃眼眸中的情潮早已退去，被焦虑与慌乱所取代。怔了片刻，她轻轻摇了摇头，凑上前小心地吻了吻Alpha的唇角。  
心口无声漫开一种饱胀酸软的痛楚，将军按住她的后脑重新深吻住她，如酒的信息素将Omega裹挟进情欲的深海。孙胜完闭上眼，纵容地搂住女人的脖子。  
“胜完、胜完……”再度激烈起来的厮缠中医生听见Alpha热烈的低唤，呼吸灼热、吻如细雨落在肩头，“……我能这样叫你吗？”  
“嗯……”低哑的回答附赠了锁骨上细微的刺痛。  
害羞的Omega竟然咬了她一口。裴珠泫眉梢微挑。  
是嫌她话太多了？  
那好吧，是时候展示她作为行动派的一面了。  
将军呼出一口气，干脆退出来打横抱着Omega走向铺好的军毯——充盈的感觉瞬间化作空虚，孙胜完咬唇克制住冲口而出的呻吟，不安地蜷起腿缩在她怀里。等到被放下躺平，还没回神就见她利落地扯掉上身的衣物丢去一旁。  
衬衫下摆有着明显的濡湿痕迹，孙胜完一怔，满脸通红地偏开视线。  
柔韧的身躯覆压下来，将军再度侵入了她的领地。快速有力的冲撞瞬间把医生涌到嘴边的字句都碾成了破碎的低吟，眼角渗出的生理泪水被尽数吻去。  
小舟被浪花裹挟、一次又一次托上潮头，情欲如潮水在四肢百骸聚积，化成铺天盖地的巨浪将她淹没。孙胜完下意识抱紧Alpha的腰，在理智彻底出走之前喘息着开口：“裴珠泫……”  
“什么？”将军眸底是欲望与温柔的深渊。  
“不许……不许标记我。”  
Alpha的动作似乎有一刻微妙的停滞，随即笑着答应下来：“好。”

两天后，第二舰队的舰长惶恐地带着一队人破开铁门，却都惊得愣在门口——负伤的长官黑发披散、脸色疲惫地靠坐墙边，另一名相貌柔美的短发女人裹着制服外套倚在她怀里沉沉熟睡，脸颊安然贴在将军肩头。  
听见刺耳的破门声，裴珠泫抬头看了眼围成一圈的下属，又温柔地低头看看怀里的人，最终只是竖起食指轻声嘱咐：“嘘——别吵醒她。”

[十二]  
“Irene Bae作为共和国的开国将领之一，在德尔斐解放战中建立了卓著的功勋——此前的R5空港登陆战她身受重伤又被日落帝国无耻偷袭，牺牲在米诺斯地区的一家小医院。然而作战当日她却率领旗下精英舰队连出奇兵，幽灵般地出现在政府军侧翼形成合围，协助我军全歼敌人，是一位真正无愧于‘雪狐’之名、智计频出的名将。”星域图随着操控者的动作缓缓放大，呈现出三维立体的战场形势，身着将军制服的女人照片浮在投影一角。  
那人有着超乎寻常的美貌与清冷高贵的气质，孩子们都忍不住发出“哇”的惊叹声。  
“老师老师，这就是Irene将军吗？那她现在在做什么？”有人好奇地举手提问。  
女教师笑了笑：“共和国建立后Aaron元帅就成了国家元首，按照军功论功行赏。听说当时所有高级将领都有十分丰厚的赏赐，只有Irene将军拒绝了元首封赐的爵位，而向他讨要了两封特赦令。”  
“‘特赦令’？用来赦免谁呀？”  
“那就是将军的私事了……外人不得而知，不过元首依然慷慨地赐下德尔斐以北的数十亩皇家园林作为将军建府的封地，Irene中将仍旧担任雪狐军团司令，总领首都防务。”  
下课铃响，女教师关掉投影：“总之，尽管还是个年轻的国家，也希望同学们能牢记历史哦。本周的作业就是选取该亚解放战中你最感兴趣的人物写一篇小论文。下课。”  
她话音刚落，窗边一名深棕发色的小女孩就飞快地收好书包冲出教室，扑进门口深蓝长裙的女人怀里：“妈妈！”  
“Emily宝贝。”女人接过书包挂在臂弯里，俯身抱起她往外走，“今天都学了些什么？”  
“嗯……”女孩的眼睛不同于母亲、是蔚蓝色的，一边抱住女人的脖子一边咬着手指思索，“上了语文、数学、音乐、历史……对了！”  
她像有什么秘密似地，小心翼翼凑到妈妈耳边说了一句话。  
女人眸底漾起微讶的神色，随即温柔笑开：“那你写Joy阿姨好了，我想她会很乐意指导你的。”看着Emily不太乐意地撅起嘴，亲了下女儿的额头又低声哄她，“明天是周末，还有惊喜给你哦。”  
“‘惊喜’？”果然，小女孩的注意力立刻转走，伸长脖子往校门口看了看，漂亮的蓝眼睛一下闪耀起来，“是Irene妈妈回来了吗？！”  
女人笑着松手把她放下，Emily蹬蹬蹬就迈着小短腿往外跑去。

校门口停着一辆纯黑的无牌照车，如果有军人路过大概就能看懂车主身份——全套最高级别的阿瑞斯合金打造车身，军部S级防弹涂装，全车没有任何纹饰、仅于车标上嵌着一只银狐，正是共和国某位高级将领的座驾。  
前排的司机神情严肃坐姿端正，胸前别着一枚军徽；后座的女人高贵典雅，将军制服雪白笔挺、肩章绣纯金鹰徽，戴着金丝眼镜正安静翻看一份文件。  
——然而这份安静很快被打破，Emily拉开车门扑进来，扒着座位快速挪进女人怀里。  
“妈妈！”  
裴珠泫看到她时就神情转柔，收起文件和眼镜把她抱好，亲昵地刮了刮她的鼻子：“有没有想我？”  
“嗯！”女孩窝在妈妈怀里撒娇，“你怎么出差那么久……阿克苏省好玩儿吗？”  
“小坏蛋，我可是去工作的，别在Charles面前胡说。”  
司机默默表示自己什么也没听见。  
“好吧好吧……那我的礼物呢？”  
“放在家里了，回去就能看见。”  
随着对话蓝裙女人也开门上车，Charles见了忙请示一声：“中将阁下，回府吗？”  
“不了，去Joy那里，之前和Emily说好带她去玩的。”  
“是。”  
专车缓缓开出校门前的街道，小女孩坐在妈妈膝盖上絮絮叨叨说一些学校的事。威严的将军只是宠溺地抱着她，不时与妻子对视一眼，眸底尽是温情的笑意。  
“对了对了，今天历史课老师还讲到你了！”Emily忽然说。  
“哦？”裴珠泫眉梢微扬，感兴趣地追问，“讲了些什么？”  
“唔……就是德尔斐解放战啦、你的战绩啦，总之都是睡前故事Wendy妈妈告诉过我的。”  
“那也不能不认真听课。”  
“可是那跟你一点也不像啊……”Emily小声嘟哝。  
——这个会在家熨衣服做饭、能窝在书房看书一整天的人哪有点共和国将军的样子？根本就温柔过头了……尤其在Wendy妈妈面前。  
好吧，小Emily当然知道Irene妈妈也很爱自己——从记事起Wendy妈妈就告诉过她，她并非两位妈妈亲生，是由于Wendy妈妈不能生育才从福利机构抱养长大的，但成长过程中她们依然给了她无限的爱。  
为了不让她在贵族小孩们复杂的圈子里打转，特意把她安排进这所星际公立学校，还亲自操心她的饮食、学习，Irene妈妈的部下们也把她当成公主来宠爱。  
但Emily就是有一点点嫉妒Wendy妈妈。  
她知道自家的将军阁下很忙，忙到有时刚到家没多久又会被穿军装的人叫走开会，但她依然坚持每天都定时回家。她会陪着Wendy妈妈在花园里散步、浇花，在书房一起看书——哪怕那只是枯燥无聊的星域图，可Irene妈妈会揽着妻子低声絮语，还缠绵温情地吻她……  
哼，算了。她大人有大量，不会和她们计较的。  
小女孩不知道在出神想什么，竟然不知不觉睡着了，裴珠泫叫了两声都没应。  
孙胜完露出无奈的神情，然而下一秒就化为了惊讶——将军的动作快得出奇，转眼就把熟睡的女儿平放在座椅上搭好毯子，挪了位置靠过来。

孙胜完一怔，已经被她眼疾手快地揽进怀里，忍不住笑起来：“做什么？”  
“抱你啊……看不出来吗？”将军吻了吻妻子的唇角，孩子气地哼了一声，“还是说只有Emily想我，你都不想我的？”  
“你和Emily谁才是小孩子？”孙胜完失笑，手却自然地抬起来理了理Alpha微乱的衬衫领子，“阿克苏省也太远了些，顺利回来就好。”  
……那就是想了。  
裴珠泫扬起唇角，懒懒地将脸埋在Omega肩头，“嗯……不过好处还是有的，上午去议事厅、Aaron阁下批了我半个月假期。”  
“胜完，我有个计划。”她眼眸微亮，凑过去小声耳语几句。  
“什么？”孙胜完听着眼睛微微睁大，犹豫道，“……可我今晚要去医院值班。”  
“但我们都一个月没见了……”将军眼看出逃计划即将宣告失败，委屈地嘟囔，“胜完，我想你了……”说着隐有深意地亲了下Omega的耳廓。  
孙胜完脸上一热。  
偏偏某人的鼻尖还过分地在颈边拱了拱，只得艰难地抵住她肩膀：“可、可是……Emily……”  
“放心吧，Joy会照顾好她的——何况这也不是第一次了。”将军狡黠地笑着，觑见妻子依然踌躇的神色撇撇嘴，“要不我陪你去值班？”  
“别！”孙胜完脸色一变——上次裴珠泫去接她下班就差点天下大乱，“你在那里我怎么工作？”  
“可你明明还有很多假期没用过啊……就三天，三天都不行吗？”将军可怜兮兮地撒起了娇，Charles果断放下前后隔板——前任警卫长Yeri少校的忠告绝不会错：非礼勿听，非礼勿视。  
然而勤勉工作的Omega仍是不为所动，皱着眉头陷入纠结。安静良久，裴珠泫不死心地低哼一声：“早知道就该直接把你打晕带走。”  
孙胜完挑了下眉：“你试试看？”  
向来在部下面前说一不二的将军和她对视几秒，蔫蔫地摘了军帽垂下脑袋：“……我随便说说的。”  
医生仿佛看到某只狐狸耳朵尖都耷拉下来。  
说起来的确很久没见了……阿克苏省风沙弥漫环境恶劣，饮食也与德尔斐差异很大，裴珠泫向来好洁应该很不习惯吧？吃得或许也不怎么好。自己忙于照顾Emily都很久没做过她喜欢的料理了，反倒是她这个军部的大忙人每天都在抽时间陪自己。  
想着想着又开始愧疚，孙胜完默默天人交战一会儿，终于点头答应：“……那好吧。”  
“真的？”裴珠泫喜悦地抬起脸。  
孙胜完还没来得及推拒，Alpha的唇就寻过来热烈地吻她。她象征性地反抗一下终于放弃了，温顺地蜷在将军怀里回应她。  
——于是当可怜的Emily小朋友终于在姨母家醒来，却发现自己又一次被无良妈妈们排除在了二人世界之外。

******

行李早就收在专车后备箱，又被随行的勤务兵送到飞船上。孙胜完趁裴珠泫洗澡的时候打开箱子看了看——衣物用品一应俱全，某人大概早就打算软磨硬泡到自己答应为止。再仰头看着同步投屏的无垠太空，无奈接受了自己被骗走这个事实。  
没多久裴珠泫就裹着浴袍出来，见妻子坐在床头发呆，躬身啄了下她的额头忐忑问：“胜完，你不会生气吧？”  
孙胜完轻轻叹了口气，抬眸嗔她一眼：“我生气你能把我送回去吗？”  
“那不行……你答应过的。”成家立业多年的将军还像个小孩子，赌气地把Omega压倒在床上，脸埋进她肩头，“不许反悔。”  
“好了，我没反悔。”孙胜完听着她隐隐的委屈有些好笑，顺从地抱住她的腰，“不过都到这里了，你总得告诉我要去哪吧？”  
“想知道？”裴珠泫撑着胳臂抬起脸。  
孙胜完点点头。  
“嗯……那你得先给我一点奖励。”将军唇角挑起狡黠的笑，低头亲了亲妻子的鼻尖。  
孙胜完一怔，还没回答就察觉到不对劲，气恼地推了推她：“裴珠泫！”  
——分明是带着怒气的质问，嗓音出口却软媚至极如同娇嗔。孙胜完抿着唇住口，Alpha的指尖已经自觉探进衣襟，温凉的唇落在颈侧。  
清新的甜橙香气伴着清贵冷冽的气味逐渐漫开，孙胜完深吸一口气试图平复急促的呼吸，却连空气都燃着惊人的热度。她轻喘着垂眸，瞥见爱人柔软的发旋与挺秀的鼻梁，鼻尖暧昧地抵在颈边磨蹭，“胜完，我喜欢你今天的香水……是什么味道？”  
“是……唔……”Omega下意识启唇，却立刻被狡猾的Alpha夺走了回答的时机。  
“闭眼，胜完。”将军低沉的笑声和着衣衫摩挲的声音一同响起，“问题稍后再答……我们先完成眼前的事。”

[俘虏 完]


End file.
